Electric type
The type (でんきタイプ Denki taipu in Japanese) is one of the eighteen Pokémon elemental types. The Electric type is a type of Pokémon that have electricity-oriented powers. They possess electro kinetic abilities, being able to control, store, or even produce electricity. Electric-type Pokémon have varied habitats, from forests, praries, cities and power plants. Electric-type Pokémon are usually fast, and many of their attacks may paralyze the target. Some Electric-type Pokémon also resemble artifical objects used by humans that can relate to electricity. Some of the Electric-type Pokémon Trainers are Lt. Surge, the third Gym Leader of Kanto; Wattson, the third Gym Leader of Hoenn; Volkner, the last Sinnoh Gym Leader; Elesa the fourth Gym Leader of Unova; and Clemont, the fifth Gym Leader of Kalos. Electric-type moves *There are 27 Electric-type moves. **In Generation I, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation II, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation III, 3 moves were introduced. **In Generation IV, 5 moves were introduced. **In Generation V, 2 moves were introduced. **In Generation VI, 6 moves were introduced. *'In battles:' Special moves stand out. **8 moves are of the type. **11 moves are of the type. **8 moves are of the type. *'In contests:' Cool moves stand out. **13 moves are of the type. **6 moves are of the type. **5 moves are of the type. **1 move is of the type. **1 move is of the type. List of Electric-type moves Effectiveness of Electric-type moves Super effective against Pokémon of the types: and . Not very effective against Pokémon of the types: , and . Ineffective against Pokémon of the types: . Weaknesses and resistances of the Electric type A type chart displaying the weaknesses and resistances of a Pokémon when damaged by a move. Empty fields are moves that do normal damage. Electric-type-Pokémon Trainers Electric-type-Pokémon Gym Leaders Electric-type-Pokémon Elite Four members There are no Elite Four members that specialize in the Electric type. Electric-type Pokémon 42 Pokémon are Electric type. (5.83% of all Pokémon) Pure Electric-type Pokémon 26 Pokémon are pure Electric type. (61.90% of the Electric-type Pokémon) Primary Electric-type Pokémon 14 Pokémon are primary Electric type. (23.81% of Electric-type Pokémon) Secondary Electric-type Pokémon 8 Pokémon are secondary Electric type. (14.29% of the Electric-type Pokémon) Pokémon with Electric-type alternate formes The following alternate formes of some Pokémon are also of the Electric type. Relations with other types *They're weak against the type because in real life, the ground is a natural sink of electrons. *They're strong against the type because while in the air, they don't make contact with the ground, so they can't divert the electricity, so they're susceptible to strong electrical currents and it's easy for thunder to hit something that's flying. *They're strong against the type because water is a natural electricity conductor, and if one is in the water, it gets electrocuted as well. *The type resists them because in old legends, dragons were immune to the nature forces, electricity included. *The type resists them because plants and trees are made of materials that don't conduct electricity, like wood and rubber. Also, trees divert the electricity to the ground with their roots. *They resist the type because all kinds of metal alloys are electricity conductors. Notes es:Tipo eléctrico Category:Pokémon Types Category:Electric-type Pokémon Category:Electric-type moves